Gone
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: If Hungary had married Prussia, she would have dissolved, not him. Prussia gets a visit from his green-eyed sweetheart. Written by a good friend of mine.


**This was written by a good friend of mine, kaia99 on deviantArt. Go check her out. She's a die-hard Prussia fan.**

I lay in bed alone. She would normally be beside me, but her dreams caused her to be very scared of being alone. I got so used to her beside me; her breathing, her warmth, I missed her... I clench my hand yet again, feeling nothing. I turn on my back and cover my eyes with my arm. What makes me so special? Why wasn't it me?

If only I told her... I told her that-

"Gil?"

I jolt. Sitting in front of me was the girl I thought dissolved without a trace of existence in the world. Now...she was sitting in front of me, the flower in her hair sat untouched, her eyes again full of life, unlike the dead eyes that stared up at me so long ago. She sat here a white dress draped over her skin "Eliza...Elizaveta?"

She smiles softly at me. I slowly reach my pale hand up, gently touching her face, feeling her warm skin under my fingers. Her green eyes never left mine. "Are you ...really here?" She smiles, nodding her head. I bolt quickly, wrapping my arms around her body; her skin was warm and alive so...so alive. I could clearly smell her scent. It was sweet and unmistakable. Tears pricked my eyes as I held her.

I feel her fingers gently run through my hair reassuringly. I pull away, her eyes looking up at me, she smiled like nothing happened. "Stay with me... Don't leave." She frowns, looking down at her hands, playing with the silk-like material. I touch her shoulder "What? What's wrong?" Her hands cover her eyes and her shoulders tremble. "I can't stay," she lifts her head looking at me. "Why?"

"I'm here...but I'm not."

"How long until you..."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." I stare at her in shock. I cover my eyes, shielding the tears from open air.

"Hey Gil...I have a question for you." I lift my head, seeing her bloodshot green eyes look back at me. She reaches over and gently cups my cheek. "Did you cry when I was dissolved?" I didn't speak. I just looked at her. I couldn't find the words to tell her. The only thing I could think of was something I should have done a long time ago.

I slowly reach over, holding her head. I smash my lips into hers, and I can feel her body shiver. But soon she melts into it. The feeling was sweeter than I ever thought. I had been waiting to do this since WW1 had started... but when it ended I had lost my only wish...

I pull away and set my forehead on hers. Her eyes slowly open looking into mine. "Elizaveta...I cried for days." Her eyes fill to the brim with tears, but she didn't let them fall. "Hey, don't cry," I whisper lifting her onto my lap. She grits her teeth, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. I hold her hand and brush my lips against her soft skin. I look up at her. Her arm covered her face as she shook from tears. She hiccupped as more tears came. I hated seeing her like this, so broken. It made me feel like I was a worthless idiot. All I wanted was to make her happy.

I wrap my arms around her and rock her back and forth as I softly hushed her. Rubbing circles on the small of her back, I was still holding her hand. She put her head to my chest and I kissed her head, "Your fine. I'm here," I whisper.

After a while she calmed down and we just sat there in silence. I look down at her, her eyes dropped slowly. My heart almost stopped. "Are you ok?" I ask. She looks up at me and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Do you think you're going to leave soon?" She sleepily shakes her head.

"No. I don't feel any different. Maybe I won't leave. Maybe I'll stay... with you?"

"I wish I knew."

"Can I sleep in here?"

I look away from her, feeling my face burn red. "Yeah, I don't mind."

"Hey."

I feel her hand brush my cheek. I turn to her. "Smile for me," she whispers. I smile and she does the same, her smile was so bright, so happy. I lean down and gently kiss her. I feel her arms wrap around my neck. Holding her close, I turn over laying her beneath me. I ask for entrance and she gladly let me explore, but not without a fight that I happily won. I feel her body shiver in pleasure as I explore her mouth. She tasted so good! I pull away and look down into her eyes. She blushed red as she panted beneath me; her eyes tiredly look up at me. The green field danced in the wind on a warm summer day; in her eyes, she could make me feel so weak, so powerless, just by giving me a sideways glance.

"Gil! What are you looking at me like that for?"

I smile "I was just admiring you." I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She giggles gently. God, I haven't heard her do that in ages.

"Oh Gil, I thought the awesome you would only admire yourself."

I smile. Leaning down and gently kissing her neck, I whisper, "We'll call it a tie." I feel her tense up, but soon she sighs softly, letting her green eyes flutter shut. I snicker and rub small circles on her hip. I feel her hand reach down, gently brushing mine. I stop and lift my head. Looking into her eyes, I slip my hand into her slender fingers. Her skin was soft, rather than the callused and blistered hands I used to wake up holding at night. She always was a good fighter, but in the end, that was her fault point.

"Thank you, Gil," she whispers, holding our intertwined hands to her chest.

"For what?" I ask as I lay beside her, resting my head on my hand. "For caring about me. Thank you." She gently kisses my cheek, closing her eyes, nuzzling her head into my chest. I let her lay on my arm, and wrap my arm around her body as she slowly drifts on in my arms. I kiss her head, searching my head for those four words that I couldn't muster up. I couldn't find them. I couldn't say it. Before I knew it, I fell asleep beside her, still not being able to find those four words.

**TIME SKIP MORNING**

I wake up, still feeling her beside me, her hands intertwined with mine. I open my eyes. Not seeing her beside me, I bolt up, whipping the blankets off the bed. She wasn't there. I begin to panic, holding my head. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" I throw myself off the bed and bolt down the hall into the kitchen, hoping she'd be there cooking, or doing the dishes, or something. "Elizaveta!" I shout, spinning around trying to find her. She was nowhere. I drop to my knees, digging my fingers into my head.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and whip around, seeing Ludwig walk towards me looking tired and angry. "Brother, can't I ever get a good night's sleep?"

I bolt up, striding over to him, gripping his shoulders. "Did you see her? Where is she?!" He looks at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I haven't seen any of your tramps, Gilbert."

"No, no, no! Elizaveta! Have you seen her?!" He sighs.

"Gilbert. She's not here. She's gone. Go back to bed."

"No! I saw her. She was here."

Another pair of footsteps enters the room. I whip around, hoping to see Elizaveta. Instead, a tired, ticked off Roderich walked in. "Quiet down! I'd like to sleep."

I bolt over to him, griping his small shoulders. "You knew her. Tell me you saw her!"

"Who is he speaking of?" He looks around me at Ludwig.

"Elizaveta."

He rolls his eyes and pushes me off him. "She's gone, Gilbert. Stop opening old wounds. We all cared-"

"I SAW HER! SHE SAT ON MY BED AND SPOKE TO ME. I SAW HER!" I scream at him. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Go back to bed. It was a dream; I'll cover for you at the meeting. Just go to bed."

I back away from them both. "No! It wasn't a dream! She told me! She touched me, I felt her, I kissed her, I HELD HER HAND. SHE WAS THERE!" I hit the kitchen counter behind me and turn. Seeing a knife, I grip it in my hand. Both of them give me a worried look.

"Gilbert, put it down." Ludwig walks closer to me, holding his hand out for the knife. I flip the knife, so I was holding the blade, and hold it out to him. He grips the knife, but I grab his hand and step forward, thrusting the knife into my chest. I hear shouts, but I couldn't tell who was shouting. All I knew was that I was on the ground, Ludwig over me holding a bloody towel over my chest, the knife still in me. "Come on brother! Talk! Say something?!"

I smile "Take care of my people."

"No! Come on, don't say that. That's not going to happen, you're going to be okay."

I snicker "I love you, West, but you have to let me go." Tears fill his eyes. I lift my hand weakly and grip his hand, lifting it off my chest. I see Roderich standing beside me. "Don't worry Roderich. I still hate your guts...but you were fun to mess with." I laugh but it turns to a cough. I hiss. "Damn. Hurts like hell."

I smile as I see Elizaveta materialize at my feet. "Elizaveta!" Both Ludwig and Roderich turn their heads. They freeze.

"Oh my god." Ludwig reaches up and she gently takes his hand. He looks so surprised.

"Hey man, that's my girl." I reach up and punch his shoulder, well, as much as I could. She laughs and turns to Roderich. He just stares at her. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Yes, I'm here." She kisses his cheek and looks back down at me, holding a hand out to me. I reach up and take her hand. She helps me up, and I look down at my dead body. Ludwig bolts up, looking at me. I reach over and wipe his tears.

"Take damn good care of my people." I look over at Roderich and smile.

"Get a girlfriend man, this one's mine." I look back at Ludwig. "I'll see you brother. Stay strong and don't make any more mistakes." I wrap an arm around her waist. "Goodbye, brother." I slowly feel myself fade away into who knows where, but I was with the girl I loved. What could be better?


End file.
